


The Fire Lit By a Single Match

by zeerogue



Series: Voltron A/B/O Fairytales [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Lance (Voltron), Little Match Girl AU, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, aye we're doing omegaxbeta this time, no knots here, we're taking a sad ending and making it better, with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: Beta Lance is homeless, penniless, and a match away from lifeless. What good would denying the magical omega that suddenly appears before him do? Warmth is warmth and Keith is willing to give it.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron A/B/O Fairytales [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223141
Comments: 19
Kudos: 217





	The Fire Lit By a Single Match

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Lance because it made more sense. I've been wanting to do this one for a while, I actually had it written before the last one, but I wanted to post it in winter. The original story is saaaaadddd T.T so I fixed it.

**The Fire Lit By a Single Match**

**(An A/B/O Klance Fairytale)**

**By: ZeeRogue**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lance was pitiful. He’d been pitiful since the day he was born. The youngest beta out of five, Lance always knew the day he became an adult would be the day he would lose the shelter he called home. Though, it had been nothing more than three crumbling walls and hanging cloth roof that got soaked when the spring rains came. Just as with his siblings before him, Lance was handed a small bag of matches by his parents, much smaller than anybody else’s, and told to make his fortune. 

They were old matches and most would not light when struck against the bricks of the buildings in the nearby city. At first, Lance could pawn them off by striking a deal with the city-goers. He looked healthy and acted cheery even if he shivered in ratted clothes and shoes with the toes cut out to fit his feet. He’d grown to be the tallest of his siblings and hand me downs fit him like a teenager going through puberty. He’d even managed to get hired for work once until his boss found out, though his stature was tall, he was no alpha. 

Even poor, the life of an alpha was easier. 

Even poor, an omega’s warmth was worth more than all the matches Lance carried. 

So, quickly, taking into account his own need to stay warm, this poor beta ended up with only a handful of his fortune. 

Selling matches should have been lucrative. Everyone needed them. But, they were easier to get in boxes from a store and more willing to buy from a tiny girl with braids than an adult man. Lance couldn’t pretend to be cheery for long. Eventually, he tried to enter a pleasure house, but no one would pay to bend over a beta that looked like an alpha and they wouldn’t even measure his dick to sell him to unhappy omegas. 

After one fall and half a winter, Lance was dirtied and covered in scraps, skin clinging to his bones. Only the muscle it took to walk the streets still showed as did a seasonal cough he hoped wouldn’t get worse. He’d finally lost his shoes just the week before. He’d found boards to tie to his feet to keep the cold snow that covered the city streets from dampening his thinning socks and placed hay on top of them to cushion his steps. 

He used to have a hat that covered his ears and his eyes when he slept, but that had been stolen a month ago. He’d seen a beggar wearing it, the bright blue color showing it was the only thing of worth he had. Lance had wanted to fight the beggar, but seeing the old man scratching at his head, Lance had enough conceitedness still to think better of it. 

The bag Lance originally carried his matches in was the first thing to be stolen. He’d moved most of the good matches out of it and carried them around in the pockets of his jacket. Old holes in his jacket had reopened over time and Lance's mending skills were weak so there were always fewer matches on his person than when he started out the day with. 

Now he had five. 

Lance counted them religiously as he walked with quick steps across the city square in the dead of a winter’s night. On the far side of the city where townhouses gave way to rundown shacks, was a single well. The ones in the town were guarded even at night, but here Lance could find unsoiled water as long as he had a pail and was quick to draw before the patrols walked by. He passed many houses and shops but stayed away from the windows lest he catch a sight that sent jealousy to his heart. 

A dinner with a cooked goose so large it looked like it could still fly.

Presents passed around while a large family sat cozy by their bright fire.

Two lovers intertwined against the window of their own house.

A female beta earning extra coin in the kitchen of her master’s house, another reminder of what Lance couldn’t do.

Lance had learned to avoid it all.

Some weeks ago Lance had managed to patch an old bowl and fashioned a thin rope to it. He pulled it out of a crack he’d packed with snow close to the well and carried it over. The cover on the well was heavy and had grown heavier and heavier for Lance as the weeks passed with little food, but he managed to move it enough to fit his bowl down and began to draw water. Pulling the bowl back up, Lance found thin chunks of ice on the water's surface. It would be freezing, but Lance found he’d rather be clean than catch sick from being dirty. He held the bowl tight and hurried down the street of old shacks. 

When the shacks met the forest, Lance stopped and entered the trees. There was one building mostly dilapidated with half a caved roof and snow covering most of the floor in patches, but it had a small wood stove that Lance used for warmth on colder nights. He was afraid another beggar would come to fight him for it and so only kept it running for a few hours before snuffing it out and using old rags he placed around it to warm him in the night then he’d nap during the day if the sun was out laying in a warm patch. 

Lance hadn’t seen the sun in a few days and his fingertips and nose felt far too cold. 

Lance pulled out his matches. He only found three. His heart sank.

Really, what could he do about it? He’d lost two running here and three wasn’t enough to sell. All he could do was continue with his plans. Perhaps he could resort to stealing, just enough for him to find a nice spot in the woods to live. 

With that thought, Lance struck one of his matches and threw it into the small oven filled with sticks he'd collected in the woods. The fire gained life then died as a draft came in through one of the glassless windows of the small hovel. Lance clenched his teeth and pulled out a second match. He stayed close to the oven to keep air away and this time the fire grew strong. He took a few sips of cold water from his bowl then dunk a scrap cloth in it and covered the little chimney of the stove so the smoke wouldn’t signal others close. Then, he lifted the bowl and placed it over the fire to warm. Once he was sure the fire wouldn’t go out, Lance began removing his clothes. 

If there was one vanity Lance couldn’t afford, but still kept, it was his looks. He couldn’t do much about his clothes, but at least he could be clean. He was still young enough that he didn’t have to worry about a beard and his talent with blunt razors was good enough for his hair, but he needed to be clean. In these cold months, Lance went more days than he wanted to without cleaning. Cold water could be dangerous and so when he wanted a good scrub down he had to grin and bear it as he used his matches. 

Seeing as this may be the last bath he had for some time, Lance took his time. He found a rag he’d cleaned with snow and dipped it in the heated water before scrubbing at his private parts first. Then he brought another one to wipe himself from head to toe. Finally, he squeezed water into his hair not wanting to dump the whole bowl over him lest it dried into ice against his skin and scratched at his scalp until he felt it would lay soft for the next few days.

He sat by the fire to dry off for a few minutes then Lance stood and removed the bowl. Just as he lifted it, a growl came from outside the hovel followed by the sound of a tree limb snapping and two large critters ran through the window of Lance’s place and out through a hole in the front door. They had passed by Lance’s feet, and afraid of diseases, the pitiful beta had shifted back only to trip. The bowl of warm water flew up and rained down on the oven distinguishing the fire inside, a portion of it splashing against his once dried body. 

Lance fell to his knees before the small stove. He stared at the dampened wood inside for a moment, tears brimming in his eyes, before scrambling for his pile of clothes. He dug through them already feeling the cold on his skin seeping into his hungry bones. He still needed to warm scrap clothes to hide beneath the thin blankets he’d accumulated and hid in the far corners of the hovel. He was afraid if he didn’t have that much warmth, combined with the fact he hadn’t eaten in three days, he wouldn’t make it through the night. 

It would be the coldest night yet, he knew. 

Finally, Lance’s shaky hands found the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his last match. He stared at it reluctant to use it but knowing that keeping it wouldn’t help him in the future. He had wanted a flint and steel, but hunger had never allowed him to save enough money for one. Now he wished he’d gone hungry long enough to afford one, but it probably would have been stolen by now. 

Lance lit the match and held it gingerly as he moved to the stove. He paused hearing shuffling from the far corner of his hovel where he kept his blankets safe. With the flame held close, he turned to see a figure rise from the sheets, first a tangle of inky black hair then a body as white as the snow outside. Then they lifted their head and Lance saw a beauty with cheeks flushed pink from the cold and eyes like the sky when it became night. But they looked tired, weak. Lance wanted to feel sorry for them, but the cold life he’d lived on the streets made him cautious. 

The figured reached towards Lance and croaked out a word. “Please.”

Lance eyed this person. “Please what?”

“Give...give me that flame.”

“No,” Lance responded immediately.

The person crawled out further and pushed themselves up. Thin clothes like gossamer slipped from their body in deep shades of red keeping nothing to the imagination. They were beautiful, truly beautiful. Every inch enticing. Their bright lips moved like a spell as they begged. “Please, give me the flame. I’ll die.”

An omega, Lance thought, but he was a beta and would not so easily give up his only chance at making it through the night. “So will I without it.”

The omega whined softly before pushing themselves closer to Lance. So beautiful, but there were bruises on their body and a deep cut across one cheek. Life had been tough for them as well. 

“Your firewood is wet and you’ve already lit your match. It will be useless. Give your flame to me and I won't mind keeping you warm this night.”

Lance felt himself stir at such words. The only happiness he’d seen in his life was the love between his parents. The dream of having something like that was shattered the moment Lance had come to the city and tried to sell himself. 

“One match is not worth your body, omega. Certainly, you can find someone willing to pay more for your heat,” Lance said. 

“This isn’t about money, it’s about my life. Without that flame, I have no life. You risk death whether you give that flame to me or not. Would you rather freeze this night with or without knowing an omega’s heat? If I were to die, I’d want to know what it felt like first.”

Lance shook. The omega was right. He’d been foolish to strike the match here. It wouldn’t be long before it burned out. With a sigh, he held the flame out towards the omega. 

The omega smiled softly and cupped Lance’s hands. They kept their gaze locked with Lance’s as they lowered their head over the flames and opened their mouth. Their long dark lashes fluttered shut only when the flame licked at their lips. Slowly, their mouth encompassed the flame whole. Lance watched the omega swallow, watched the fire travel down their elegant neck and settle in their stomach, bright and seeable through their pale skin. The omega opened their eyes and stared at Lance as they licked off the ash from the match stick and leaned back with a contented sigh. 

Lance was caught for words. The omega had eaten the fire. Had he began hallucinating from the bitter cold of the night?

The omega patted their stomach and closed their eyes again. There was a slight humming as the fire in their stomach settled into just a dim glow. When the omega opened their eyes again, they were bright yellow and from their back shot two curling fiery wings. 

“You’re...you’re a fire faerie!” Lance exclaimed in awe. 

“That I am,” the faerie said as they pushed back their long hair to reveal two pointed ears. Then they began removing their gossamer clothes. 

Lance’s shock froze him, but his eyes still moved along the omega’s body. So fair, yet there was still strength more than Lance had. The thin clothing traveled down there body revealing dark nipples erect with the cold, a light amount of dark hair that ran from their belly button to a penis small only for it being cold but would likely warm up larger, and thick thighs. The omega slipped one hand between his thighs and the other rubbed at the slight mounds that would give way to pecs on his chest. He looked at Lance shyly.

“I’ve...I’ve never seen a fire faerie before. I thought it was just a tale.”

The faerie smiled. “We only come to human cities to find mates. We’re all omega, male or female, so we have to leave our colonies when the population starts decreasing.”

“How long have you looked?” Lance asked. 

“Since the start of winter. It’s been very cold. Finding fire to eat has been difficult as has finding a mate.”

Lance frowned and found his gaze moving to the few bruises on the faerie’s skin. “Certainly there were many that were willing.”

The faerie chuckled. “We’re particular with mates. We don’t spread our legs, but we will taste.” He moved a hand to his lips and then licked his fingers. “We can taste their worth. Any I found tasted worthy acted like brutes as soon as I was done. Every day my fire grew weaker and I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to fight them off. I’ve seen these streets and what can happen to an omega. Without my fire, worse than dying, I would lose my virtue.”

Lance looked away. He knew what the faerie spoke of. Then he sighed. “Don’t give your virtue to me, then. I gave you the fire. If you’re willing to stay close, I think I can make it through one more night.”

The faerie looked surprised then their expression grew impatient and he crawled to be right before Lance. Lance didn’t have time to react before the faerie reached out and grasped his length in his warm grasp. 

“Do you think I was simply offering to ride you for one night? No, I’m a fire faerie, I plan to whisk you away as my mate.”

Lance grit his teeth. At first, the grasp hurt, but now he couldn’t help the interest that grew feeling a warm hand on his untouched parts. “Please, I’m just a beta.”

“So?” the faerie asked and then glanced down at Lance’s cock and grinned. He began stroking Lance. “You’re larger than most of the alpha’s I’ve tasted.”

“I can’t knot you,” Lance protested. 

“Good, I hear knots take thirty minutes to go down. In the middle of heat, an omega doesn’t have that kind of patience,” the faerie shot back, his thumb pressing at the tip of Lance’s dick.

"I...I don't have anything to offer you as a mate; no home, no family, no money."

“That works rather well. Less luggage to bring to my colony.”

“But…”

Lance’s protests were cut off by the faerie’s lips. They felt warm as they lightly pressed to his. When the faerie pulled away, he tapped Lance’s chin and smiled. “You don’t seem to understand, young beta. I came here to steal a mate. I needed to hide until I could eat fire and I found your hovel and your warm rags that smelled comforting. I’ve already turned them into a nest for the night so you’re already mine. This is the start of mating season for us.”

“That...was my first kiss.”

The faerie let off a joyful laugh. “Really? Kissing is a pass time in the faerie colony, but I won’t share you with any of them. Since you’re less experienced than I and so sweet, I will offer to taste you first before commencing my promise to keep you warm for the night.”

Lance wanted to say no, but this omega had yet to stop the motion of his hand on his dick. He wanted to be tasted more than he wanted to see tomorrow at that moment. “A-alright, only if you find me suitable.”

The faerie chuckled again then lowered his head. He licked the tip of Lance’s dick then licked his lips. “My name is Keith.”

“Oh, I’m La-AH-nce!” 

The omega’s mouth lowered around Lance’s cock the way it had the match. Lance watched this Keith swallow adding suction to just the top half of his dick before moving to take more in. It was warm in his mouth. Not only did it feel good on his dick, but the chill that had settled in Lance’s bones went away as an embarrassment and carnal want heated his skin and boiled his stomach. 

The fire faerie moaned as he worked his mouth on Lance’s dick. He watched those rosy lips as they encompassed his length. He could feel the back of Keith’s throat as he almost made it to the bottom of Lance’s shaft. Drool leaked out when Keith switched to using more of his tongue that slicked Lance up. The omega really knew what he was doing and it made something unwanted curl in Lance’s gut, but he also knew he wouldn’t last long. 

Keith moved his mouth off and began pressing kisses down Lance’s length. Sometimes they pressed hard and were accompanied by licks and Keith’s nose nudging his heated flesh. And there were sounds. Like Keith enjoyed it. Lance certainly hoped he did. Perhaps it was just from the excitement of a potential mate, but the small twitters and lower softer growls from the omega had Lance forgetting he had been one match away from death only minutes ago. 

“Keith~,” Lance moaned. 

The faerie smiled at him and lowered his mouth on Lance’s dick again. He started to move his head faster, keeping his tongue pressed to the underside of the beta's dick. Lance leaned his head back and reached out grasping at the dark locks of Keith’s hair without meaning to. The omega only gave one sound in response and continued moving on Lance’s dick even as Lance pulled hard on those black strands. 

With a grunt, Lance released and fell back against the creaky rotting wood of the hovel. He could still feel Keith on his dick milking him down to the last drop and chanced a look. The faerie popped off, mouth open, tongue out. There was still cum on his lips and tongue. His face was flushed and his eyes glazed. He was beautiful and Lance wanted for that expression to only ever be for him. 

Keith blinked away his daze after a moment and sat back up on his knees. He closed his mouth and swallowed then wiped his face with his discarded scraps of clothing. He turned away from Lance and gently patted the top of his hair. 

Lance sat up. “S-sorry if I hurt you.”

The faerie shook his head. “You didn’t.”

“Did I…” Lance felt it wasn’t right to ask an omega how he tasted, especially one that wasn’t his yet. 

Lance caught a small smirk on the faerie’s face. 

“Your seed can keep me round for many seasons, Lance~. So, I will be taking you as my mate.” The Faerie turned to him and began crawling over Lance. 

“W-wait,” Lance said and pressed a hand against the omega’s chest. It was warm and Lance remembered he was naked and cold, the heat of ecstasy cooling without the faerie’s heat around his cock. 

The faerie shivered at the contact and hummed in response.

Lance continued “I think we should do this in your nest. It’ll be warmer with the blankets. Also, I should prep you first. From here on, we’re both inexperienced.”

Keith moved back. “Alright. I suppose I’ll let you do this ‘prep’, but it is still my promise that I keep you warm tonight.”

Lance nodded. “Yes, of course, uh...there’s a strong pillar next to where the blankets are, can you stand against it for a moment?”

The faerie looked towards the nest he had crawled out of and stood to oblige Lance. His body was put on full view for the beta and Lance took in a quick breath at the ethereal beauty of this omega. The light from his wings truly became him accentuating the lines of muscles and the curves of his hips. Lance felt convinced this was all an illusion caused by hypothermia setting in. For someone so beautiful, even on the brink of death, to agree to be his mate was worth more than any riches he had dreamed of making when his match bag was full. He needed to treat Keith with the utmost care.

Keith leaned against the only true support beam in the hovel and crossed his arms. He looked at Lance with consideration, eyes that were once dark and human-like still that intense yellow with slitted pupils blown large and round like a cat’s. Lance stood as well. Cold seeped into him each second he was away from the faerie. Perhaps he really would need the omega’s warmth to make it through the night. 

Lance glanced into a little space of fallen roof leaned up against logs that had made up the backside of the hovel sometime before he had taken ownership of it. Inside were all his hidden blankets twisted and twirled to make the shabbiest of nests, but it was more inviting than anything Lance had seen in these past few months. He turned to Keith and smiled. 

“It looks comfortable, you did a good job.”

Keith scratched at his arm with one long fingernail. “Thanks, I didn’t have much to work with.” It was hard to tell with such low light, but Lance swore the omega was blushing.

“I’m going to have to borrow my robe back,” Lance said reaching into the nest and pulling back his warmest robe. He didn’t want it to dirty as he needed it for the nights like this and it was harder to dry out if too much snow melted into it so he always kept it with his blankets. “I won’t mess up your nest though, I’m going to make it smell like me.”

“It’s your stuff,” Keith replied. 

It was and initially, Lance had planned to see if he had lost any matches in the pile he’d hidden away. Now, he thought that was a silly idea. Surely the faerie would have eaten them. He’d wanted to give Keith one last chance to choose a different mate, but he’d heard the more malicious tales told by drunken men at bars and how faeries came and stole alphas from their wives in the middle of the night, tricked them with dreams and collected knots and mate marks like someone collecting jewelry leaving many engagements broken. He didn’t think Keith would do anything like that, but the faerie had made up his mind. 

Lance tied the cloak around his shoulders. It would keep him warm enough to do what he needed to for the omega. He stood back up and approached Keith. 

The faerie stood still, but watched Lance with dilated eyes, a slow purr growing the closer Lance got. Lance found he was only a bit taller than the omega, but it was enough for him to look down and he cautiously lifted a hand to Keith’s neck. 

“Pretty faerie, I do not know exactly how to do the things you are so excitedly expecting of me, but I can do my best. I would rather do more for you than less and have you hurt. Can I do as I like?” Lance asked. 

Keith lifted a hand to the one on his neck and tilted into it. The vibrations in his throat were comforting. “However you wish. I have seen things, but so have you. Simply put, if I can’t bear the pain, you will burn.”

“That’s fair,” Lance agreed. 

“Then kiss me, won’t you?”

Lance was more than eager to. 

First, Lance kissed Keith’s nose. It felt cold but warmer than Lance was. Then he kissed a cheek and then Keith’s chin. The faerie’s lips trembled as Lance moved to his eyes then throat, down and up. He gasped when Lance kissed the corner of Keith’s lips and that was when Lance finally took them. 

The faerie’s mouth was just as warm as it had been on his dick but sweeter, richer. He felt like he could taste ash, but it was such a light undertone, it was more as if a fire burned somewhere beside them. He became hungry for the taste and felt the faerie melt into his arms and he devoured Keith until Lance needed to breathe. 

Keith was dazed again, drool escaping the corner of his partially opened panting mouth. Lance wiped it away and grinned. 

“Can I do that other places?” he asked. 

“Please,” the faerie begged. 

“Then stand as best you can and let me see your face,” Lance instructed. 

Keith spread his wings out so more of their hot light could radiate around them and stayed still against the pillar. Lance picked back up on his kisses. Again he teased Keith’s neck feeling those purrs against his lips. He moved across his collarbone, licking at the dips and loving the way Keith tasted. There was a hint of frost on his skin, but now it mostly tasted sweet, spicier than Lance dreamed an omega to taste, but just as intoxicating. He moved to Keith’s chest, kissed down his sternum and hesitated. 

“Lance,” Keith said softly and looked down, brows furrowed. 

“I…”

Keith smiled and arched his back against the pillar. “Any place you want, but please do something.”

Lance nodded. He lifted a hand and pressed it against Keith’s chest first palming over one pec. Keith made a small noise and that encouraged Lance to move his fingers directly to Keith’s nipple. At first, he just poked at it with a finger. It was already sticking out either from the cold or their previous activities, but it got harder the more he touched it. 

There had never been a chance for Lance to touch a nipple before. Kisses, he’d practiced on lonely cold nights when he had the energy to pleasure himself and he was glad to have done well in that. He was also fairly certain he could deal with Keith’s penis. It was smaller though not anything to be embarrassed about so he imagined it would feel good in his long-fingered hand, but below that was another something he had never touched. 

Oh, though how he wanted to. He’d seen them through the windows of houses he rushed by in the dead of night. He’d seen them and longed to do to them what the lovers did. 

A cunt.

Finally, Lance took Keith’s other nipple in his mouth. He started with kissing it then licked and, finally, he suckled like the faerie was already round with their babes. Keith gasped and moved a hand to Lance’s hair urging him to continue. 

“Feels good there.”

Hearing that, Lance felt encouraged and moved to the first one, suckling that one while he twisted the wet one. It seemed that was enough to get Keith turned on to the point his dick poked at Lance. Lance pulled off and placed sloppy kisses down the rest of Keith’s body. Exhilaration burned in him with each twitch Keith’s body made in response to Lance’s kisses and, finally, he couldn’t help but bite at the omega’s hips. 

“H-hey, that’s for my neck,” Keith muttered. 

Lance wanted to leave more bite marks than just on the omega’s neck, but the reminder had him impatient to be buried inside the faerie. 

Lance lowered to his knees. He kissed Keith’s thighs then finally faced his erection. It curved slightly one way and was a pretty pink. He cupped it in his hand and stroked looking up to watch Keith’s expression. The faerie had a hand at his own neck with splayed fingers as if to ground himself from all his pleasure with the pressure. He looked down at Lance when Lance paused his strokes and seemed to ask what he was doing. Lance interrupted him. He made sure Keith’s eyes were locked with his before opening his mouth and taking Keith to the hilt. 

Food these past few months had been hard to come by and harder to keep. He’d grown accustomed to shoving as much as he could down his throat and it seemed to have paid off by the surprised and pleasured look on Keith’s face. 

Lance didn’t move his head. He didn’t know how to fully return Keith’s actions. He’d only wanted to try, to taste. Instead, he sucked softly on the omega’s cock to distract Keith as he pushed his hands between Keith’s thighs and urged him to spread his legs. They were wet. 

Keith obeyed Lance’s silent question opening his legs though slowly. Lance placed his hands on them and felt them quiver. He rubbed up and down to comfort Keith but found his hands wandering farther and farther until he gripped the omega’s ass. It felt good, meaty. He gave the cheeks a firm squeezed and Keith whined his name. 

The omega was a distraction. Every part of his body had Lance curious and eager. Once they were mated and away from this city, there would be time for Lance to indulge in his curiosities. Brought back to his current goal, Lance moved his hands between Keith’s thighs. 

Lance’s heart could set fire with how fast it was beating as he slowly moved his fingers to that spot where he’d take the omega. His fingers gently brushed the outside folds of Keith’s omega hole. It caused the faerie to jerk and Lance pulled away more caught up in how warm even that much of Keith was. He moved back in and pressed his fingers, trying not to be too rough as he slowly slid one between the omega’s cunt's lips and then he felt his finger hit a little resistance. Keith shifted his body and whimpered before the resistance opened up, a flood of slick coming with it and Lance felt his finger go knuckle deep into Keith. 

“It’s...so hot inside you.”

“I want something else,” Keith whined. “Your finger feels weird.”

Lance wriggled his finger inside Keith and watched every ripple in Keith's body, how his muscles tensed then relaxed. 

“That was better,” Keith said. 

Lance pulled his finger all the way out.

“No~~~, don’t take it out.”

Lance looked down at his finger. It was covered in slick. He leaned in and licked his finger. 

Sweet. 

Slick was sweet, not like a dessert, but a sweet that lingered on his tongue even if the initial taste was strange. A sweet that was intoxicating. 

Lance move two fingers to Keith’s hole and pushed them in. The omega tightened up, but Lance didn’t want to hurt Keith so he waited even though he wanted more. He moved his fingers slowly, curling them, urging Keith to open up until he was knuckles deep again and began to pump his fingers. 

“Oh-oh...that’s, that’s just your fingers?” Keith asked. 

Lance looked up at nodded. For the first time, Lance saw fear on the faerie’s face. He pulled his fingers out and paused. “What’s wrong?”

“Is...is it going to fit? It should right?”

“Did you just now think of that?” Lance asked and grinned. “I’m prepping you so it will fit. I’ll take good care of you so you can keep your promise, alright?”

Keith nodded his agreement. He had his head turned as if to hide his embarrassment, but Lance thought the question valid. It was cute, though. He couldn’t really hide his expressions with his wings lighting up his face. 

Lance licked his fingers cleaned and grabbed one of Keith’s thighs. “Can I try something? Put your leg on my shoulder.”

Easily, Keith lifted his leg on Lance’s shoulder and repositioned himself against the pillar looking down to watch what Lance was going to do. Lance didn’t know what he was doing, but he really wanted to do it and he hoped it could ease any fears Keith had. The faerie may have approached with confidence, but he’d been on the verge of death. Since he was adamant about taking Lance, Lance wanted to give him a good reason to do it. 

The new position brought Keith’s slicked up hole closer to Lance’s face. He couldn’t make out the color well with only the light from Keith’s wings, but it seemed bright from the pounding he’d given it with his fingers, though that had only lasted a few seconds. Lance held tight to Keith’s lifted thigh and used his other hand to rub at Keith's folds again before holding them open as he leaned in. 

“Y-your tongue can’t….Oh!...That’s...hah...hah.” 

The omega’s voice was loud. Lance wasn’t sure if there was anyone close by or anyone that would bother checking on them. And those that would probably wouldn’t cause them any trouble unless it was an alpha wanting to challenge. That thought had Lance delving his tongue in deeper into Keith’s cunt, wiggling against his velvet walls. Keith had fire now so he could burn anyone that tried to challenge Lance, but still, Lance wanted to claim Keith even quicker. 

The faerie began to wriggle. His moans were sweet to Lance's ears and his slick sweet on Lance's tongue as he lapped it up. With his free hand, he squeezed Keith’s ass and even teased his asshole with one finger getting a heel dug into his back. Lance pulled back and licked at Keith’s messy folds then suckled on them before completely pulling off.

Keith let out a sigh of relief, but Lance instantly pushed his fingers inside his cunt to replace his tongue. They fucked into the omega as Lance kissed and licked and sucked any part of Keith he could get to while on his knees. Sometimes he’d leave a mark on his thigh, sometimes he’d lap at the folds where his fingers were pushing through or suck on Keith’s balls. 

Slick poured and made a mess of Lance’s hand. Lance curled his fingers once and felt a hard rush of slick push past his fingers making a puddle on the floor and felt semen on his face. He removed his fingers and used his cloak to wipe his face then looked up at Keith. 

The omega was breathing hard, a hand held to his forehead. When he looked down at Lance, he collapsed and melted into Lance's waiting arms. Lance held the omega close. 

“You came,” Lance said. 

“Did I? You haven’t even mated me.”

Lance kissed the side of Keith’s face. “You can cum a lot, it was mostly from your hole. Your penis is still hard.”

“Is yours?” Keith asked.

Lance took Keith’s hand and placed it on his crotch so he could feel it. The faerie’s fingers encircled his cock and pumped a few times while purring.

“Good, get in my nest,” Keith ordered. 

Lance laid completely still in the darkened shelter of Keith’s nest and waited for the omega to join him. It was a tight squeeze, but the boards creating a roof above them were high enough for Keith to kneel comfortably. He crawled over Lance, placed his hands on either side of his head and stared down at the beta. 

“You have blue eyes.”

“Yes,” Lance confirmed. 

“I want them,” Keith said and glanced back at Lance’s dick. 

“How so?” Lance asked. He was still somewhat wary of Keith with the rumors he’d heard of faerie trickery. 

Keith glanced back at Lance smiling. He leaned down to kiss Lance. “In my stomach, in my womb. They will all be faeries, all omegas, all their eyes will turn yellow with burning, but when calm, I want their eyes to be blue, our children.”

Lance smiled at that. “All my siblings have these eyes. It’s not unlikely. But yours are pretty, too.”

Keith looked shy. He leaned back, one arm disappearing behind him only for his hand to grab Lance’s dick and hold it in place. 

“You’ll mate me?” The faerie didn’t look at Lance when he asked. 

Lance was confused for a moment then felt sad. He reached up and rubbed at the back of Keith’s neck. “Even if you have to force my teeth onto your neck, I’ll be yours. It won’t hold like an alpha’s bite, but I’ll renew it as many times as you want.”

Keith smiled. The fire from his wings made it eerie, but Lance was sure it’d be beautiful in the sunlight. Keith would be even more beautiful in the sun. 

With no other words, Keith slunk back and his folds met the tip of Lance’s dick. 

Lance laid still. His dick twitched, but he didn’t move. It was his first time as much as the omega’s and any guidance he could give might be wrong. It was difficult not to thrust up as Keith teased the tip with his folds, moaning softly but also whining with hesitance. Finally, he pushed his hips down and Keith easily slid the first few inches inside of himself before stopping. His face was scrunched up and even though Lance felt an unknown pleasurable heat, he was worried. 

“Keith, does it hurt?” he asked reaching up to stroke the faerie’s face. 

Keith shook his head finding comfort in Lance’s hand. “No, not really, it’s just a lot.”

Lance couldn’t help grinning. Keith had said he was big. “Don’t mind me and do what you need to, okay. I’m really warm already.”

The faerie smiled and nipped Lance’s palm before taking another inch inside himself. “You feel really warm. But, I want it all. I want it to go straight to my womb. You’re big enough, right? You’ll get me pregnant enough to have our own colony.”

“I want a big family,” Lance admitted. He'd had many siblings and they'd been happy even though they were poor.

“Good,” and Keith sunk all the way. 

“Oh...blessed moon!!!!” Lance cursed. “You feel amazing!”

Keith chuckled and shifted. He pressed his hands to Lance’s chest and held himself there. Lance could see him shaking and placed one hand over Keith’s while the other rubbed a hip. 

“It doesn’t hurt,” Keith promised. “The stretch feels good. It’s too good. It stings good.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Lance asked. 

“You’re right against my good spot and I’m afraid to move.”

Oh, well, Lance knew enough he thought he could take control if Keith couldn’t, but he didn’t want to do anything to scare off the faerie now that he was buried inside this heat. It was almost as if he could feel the flame in Keith’s belly warming the tip of his dick. 

Lance stroked his hand up Keith’s arms. “Move, I promise to take care of you if it’s too much.”

Keith nodded and lifted up then back down. His back arched and he threw his head back as he moaned loudly. “It....it hit it harder.”

“Good, keep hitting it and you’ll feel good.”

The faerie continued, his wings flickering brighter every time that spot was hit. Lance enjoyed watching him. Keith’s face was beautiful full of pleasure. And he liked it when he arched. His chest poked out and showed Lance his nipples were still hard. Curiosity had Lance glancing down. Keith’s penis was bobbing fully erect and the muscles on his stomach tensed seductively. Occasionally, Lance got glimpses of his cock disappearing inside Keith’s cunt. 

“A-are you staring at it?” Keith asked. His voice was deep and cut off with moans, but he sounded shy. 

“Can’t I? It’s pretty where we connect. I want to see more,” Lance admitted. 

Keith suddenly stopped his bouncing with Lance buried deep in him. “I’ll turn around. Then you can bite me better, too.”

The faerie shifted with Lance still inside him. He paused to moan as an orgasm wracked his body from the friction. It wasn’t very strong, a small shot of cum came from his dick, but Lance felt his own cock get soaked in slick. Lance immediately placed his hands on Keith’s hips to rub them and comfort the omega as he finished turning around still shaking. 

“It’s okay, you can rest if you want,” Lance assured. 

Keith shook his head but didn’t speak. He glanced back at Lance and the beta swore he saw tears in the faerie’s eyes, but he couldn’t comment on it before Keith had started moving again. 

Lance’s eyes immediately went to Keith’s ass. It was perfect and he shifted his hands from Keith’s hips to them just so he could feel his fingers sink into their meat when Keith thrust down. When he moved them, he got winks of the faerie’s asshole. He wanted to play with it but thought better for now. He already had a good show watching his dick disappear into Keith’s cunt. He was so slippery with slick. Keith was gliding like a dream, but Lance was thick enough that Keith was still tight on him. 

Dreams of what sex would feel like were lackluster compared to this. Lance’s hand was nothing like an omega’s cunt. Glancing and them through windows on accident hadn’t prepared him for how enjoyable they actually were. If this wasn’t their first time, if he hadn’t promised to let Keith do the work, he’d let that animalistic side in him take over. Lance wasn’t an alpha, though. He didn’t have anything to prove, he didn’t have a knot to stick. Lance used to want one, he heard they were sensitive and felt good buried and locked, but this was heaven right here right now. 

And Keith was right, he wouldn’t have to wait thirty minutes to go again. 

“Keith,” Lance moaned. 

The omega’s breathing was hard and sloppy. He moaned and bounced with a desperation not quite finding the same angle he had facing the beta. Lance wanted to help him and sat up, but he hadn’t considered those fiery wings. 

“Keith, will your fire burn me? Will I crush them?” he asked. 

“No,” Keith said slowing down. “They’re fire, my fire. They only burn if I want them to.”

“I want to hold you,” Lance said. 

“Then do it.”

Lance reached out and wrapped his arms around Keith, one at his chest and one at his waist. Keith’s wings fluttered and the flames twisted and turned and wrapped around Lance leaving room for him. They were hot but didn’t burn Lance. He thrust up against Keith with shallow movements encouraging the omega to continue. As soon as Keith started bouncing hard once more, he nosed the hair on the back of his neck away and sunk his teeth in. 

“L-Lance!”

Keith shivered against Lance, slick wetting Lance’s dick again and his penis shooting out cum onto Lance’s legs. 

The beta growled with his teeth still buried. The hand on Keith’s chest searched and stroked Keith’s nipples while the hand at his waist milked his cock. The faerie whined but continued to move his hips as if he couldn’t help himself. Lance was still hard inside of him. 

“Mate,” Keith pleaded, “give it to me.”

Lance moaned and finally registered the taste of blood in his mouth. Mate blood. Keith’s. Keith was his now. He thrust hard as if he could bury a knot in Keith and finally came. 

Keith slumped in Lance’s hold and wiggled his hips like he could suck all his cum up like that. Lance stopped fiddling with Keith and held him tight as he pulled Keith with him down into the sheets of the nest and on their sides. His dick slid out and Keith complained but didn’t move, only purred as Lance licked at the bite. 

“How do you feel?” Lance asked. 

“Weak,” Keith answered. “I don’t like feeling weak, but…”

“What is it? You’re purring.”

“You’re nice,” the omega answered. “It makes me want you inside me again. Other mates of my colony...we have to break them. We don’t let mates hurt our omegas. I thought I was strong enough, but the reality of your human life isn’t nice.”

“It’s not,” Lance agreed. He’d almost died this night and so had Keith. “I’m glad if I could be a good experience.”

“You’re the only good experience. I would have died to protect my virtue. I would have died if I hadn’t met you.”

Lance frowned. “If I hadn’t been nice, would you have burnt me the moment I gave you that match?”

Keith laughed and wiggled his butt against Lance’s crotch. “Yes. Your mate has killed people, did you know? I’m not nice, but you are. No matter what, I needed that match. Does that make you dislike me?”

Lance frowned, but his cock poked at Keith with interest. It made the omega laugh again.

“Your answer is obvious.” Keith let out a sigh and reached between his legs to grab at Lance’s length. He pulled the tip to his hole so it pushed at his fold.

Lance’s hips moved without his thought pressing the tip in. He consciously moved to lift Keith’s leg back and push the rest of the way back into Keith’s wet warmth. 

“Ah,” Keith sighed with satisfaction and turned his head to look at Lance. He reached back a hand to stroke the beta’s cheek. “I made a good choice getting a beta. You’re already ready to go.”

“I won’t last as long as an alpha when you’re in full heat,” Lance said and leaned over to kiss his mate. 

The faerie licked Lance’s lips as he moved away and whispered, “We can work on that. I did promise to keep you warm tonight.”

And so Keith did. 

Lance spent the night warmer than any summer.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for comments and kudos.
> 
> Please leave your favorite fairytales/folktales and any kinks you're in the mood for in the comments. They inspire me to write the next one.


End file.
